Threstal
by MariSeverus
Summary: "Yo también puedo verlos, señorita Granger"


Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría, excepto la idea. Personajes, locaciones y criaturas, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Fan fic escrito simplemente como entretenimiento personal y de quienes lo lean.

 **Threstal**

No estaba seguro de si se trataba de un sueño pero mientras más se acercaba, más podía distinguir a la figura que se encontraba a lo lejos en el lago.

Una mujer completamente vestida de negro, que no parecía estar del todo sola. Acariciaba cuidadosamente a un threstal y no pudo ignorar el hecho de que le sorprendió que pudiera verlo, así como él los veía.

— _Yo también puedo verlo_. — dijo prácticamente sin pensarlo puesto que seguramente para muchos debía verse como si la joven acariciara a la nada frente a ella, pero no pareció dar signos de haberse percatado de su llegada y tampoco el threstal. Estaba realmente concentrada en lo suyo, sonriéndole al extraño caballo esquelético y con alas, que curiosamente no tenía miedo de su presencia y mansamente se había acercado a sus delicadas manos.

— Jamás había visto uno. — su voz era realmente suave y como si temiera que la criatura pudiera alejarse de ella. De pronto comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que sus ojos veían era real o no, debido a lo etéreo de la situación. — Recién estoy conociendo a estas criaturas hoy y me parecen realmente hermosas, a pesar de que su apariencia intente reflejar lo contrario.

— _Lo siento._ — fue lo único que pudo decir, sintiendo la garganta seca de pronto. Para él, Severus Snape, presenciar la muerte era cosa de todos los días. Desde muy joven, ya podía ver a los threstals que tiraban de los carruajes hacia el colegio y de una u otra forma, la muerte se había convertido en su mejor amiga y no escapaba de sus manos, tal cual ese threstal que ella acariciaba, se quedaba quieto.

 _Pero no podía decir lo mismo por Hermione Jean Granger._

— Es extraña la forma en que funciona. — su voz le distrajo de sus pensamientos y el suave relinchar del threstal, tan pronto como ella sustrajo una pequeña galleta de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Sintió un extraño vacío en su interior, recordaba esas galletas. La profesora McGonagall le había ofrecido una para intentar calmarla, pero no había funcionado y a pesar de que la había aceptado con una sonrisa, sabía que no se la había comido. Hasta ahora, que el joven threstal la devoraba con mucho gusto. — Quiero decir, por años escuché a Harry afirmar que un par de caballos alados tiraban de nuestros carruajes al llegar al colegio, pero nunca quise creerlo. Y ahora que tanto él como Ron, han fallecido, finalmente puedo comprender lo que intentaba decir.

Todavía podía ver la sombra de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero no se atrevió a decir nada mientras la chica acariciaba al caballo alado por última vez y comenzaba su recorrido de vuelta hacia el castillo. Pasó muy cerca de la pequeña roca sobre la que había colocado uno de sus pies y se detuvo. Sintió un extraño escalofrío y tan pronto como finalmente la joven posó sus ojos color caramelo sobre los suyos, entendiendo que no estaba soñando y que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

 _Potter y Weasley, habían muerto. Estaban en el funeral y Hermione Granger podía ver threstals como él._

— _¿Por qué me detuvo? ¿Por qué no me permitió luchar y salvar la vida de mis dos mejores amigos?_

— No había algo que pudiera hacer por ellos y hubiese muerto también, de no haber intervenido.

Observó sus lágrimas y la forma en que sus labios se separaban para decir algo, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Parecía enfadada de que su rostro ni siquiera mostrara el más pequeño de los sentimientos por ambos y de pronto sus manos se habían cerrado en puños muy apretados.

— _Será difícil por un tiempo, pero aprenderá a vivir con ello y entonces podrá ver las cosas con mayor claridad._ — al decirlo, no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y continuó mirando a la familia de threstals que a su vez los miraban y contemplaban la idea de si acercarse o permanecer en la distancia. — Aprenderá a vivir con la muerte y alguna lección de ella, habrá interiorizado. — Hermione giró su rostro para observar el mismo punto que el profesor miraba y a la familia de criaturas que a pesar de tener tan terrible significado, permanecía unida como cualquier otra. — Aprenderá a apreciar la belleza de la muerte, de igual forma que aprecia la belleza de lo que vive. — el profesor hizo una breve pausa y su profunda mirada, no se despegó de sus ojos color caramelo, ni un segundo. A pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de que le tomaría tiempo, perdonarlo por haberla separado de sus amigos. Ya le agradecería, con el paso de los días, el hecho de haberle salvado la vida. — Pronto apreciará el hecho de estar viva y poder mantener el legado de sus amigos.

— _Debe ser difícil también, tener que ver tantas muertes y sentirse impotente ante la idea de que nada puede hacer para evitarlo._

No contestó y Hermione se preparaba para marcharse, cuando finalmente la detuvo con una simple oración.

— Ya pronto llegará.

— ¿Ya pronto llegará que cosa, profesor Snape?

— El momento en el que muera y entonces alguien que no haya visto un threstal por primera vez, aprenderá a apreciar su belleza gracias a mí.

Giró sobre sus talones y se detuvo a escasos centímetros del hombre que a pesar de la cercanía, no retrocedió. Se atrevió a colocar una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros y sonrió un poquito, todavía llena de lágrimas.

— _Gracias por salvarme la vida, profesor Snape._ Y también lo siento. Casi olvido que usted le prometió a la madre de Harry… — suspiró audiblemente. — Bueno, ya sabe…

Asintió brevemente y la joven apretó su hombro en señal de aprecio, finalmente apartándose y abrazándose a sí misma, mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo.

Los threstal definitivamente que eran unas intrigantes y maravillosas criaturas. La más pequeña de la familia se acercó hasta sus pies y con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, atrajo su atención para que se inclinara y le regalara una pequeña caricia.

Ya estaba familiarizado con la muerte y si Granger lo necesitaba, bien podía enseñarle la mejor forma de reponerse a sus efectos.

¿FIN?


End file.
